ultimatewarriorcatsfandomcom-20200213-history
Clan Medicine Cat Herbs
Herbs and treatments 'MOUTH RELATED' Arnica Blossoms ''-Applied as an ointment for hurting gums.'' Daisy leaves Applied to sprains Elder Leaves Applied as a paste to soothe sprains Bindweed stems Wrapped around a broken/dislocated/sprained area to splint it. Use with cobweb. 'INFLAMMATION' Arnica Blossoms Applied as a poultice to keep inflammation down. Blackberry Leaves Applied to bee/wasp stings to reduce inflammation. 'COLDS' Angelica Consumed to treat colds. Bee Balm Leaves Consumed to cure colds. Black-eyed Susan Consumed to cure colds. Caution: If Black-eyed Susan is consumed in large amounts, it can cause nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. Never consume fresh Black-eyed Susan, as it is toxic and considered poisonous. Always sun-dry Black-eyed Susan thoroughly before consumption. Black-eyed Susan is usually used as a last-resort herb because you must be very, very careful when using it. Dried Boneset ''-Consumed to cure colds. '' Note:This is a favorite among medicine cats, for it's perfectly safe, unlike Black-Eyed Susan. 'SORE THROATS' Bee Balm Leaves Consumed to soothe sore throats. Honey Swallowed to soothe cat’s throats or put on herbs to sweeten them. Tansy Eaten in small doses. Cures coughing,lost voices, and soothing sore bones,(especially for elders during leafbare like Mousefur in Sunrise because she complains " Leafpool expects me to live on the stuff every leafbare!"). FEVERS Rosemary Leaves Chewed to treat fever blisters. Bee Balm Leaves Consume to ease fevers. Borage Leaves Consumed to aid fevers Caraway Consumed to aid fevers. Feverfew Consumed to lower body temperature in fevers and chills. 'COUGHS' Black-eyed Susan Consume to ease coughs Caution: This is very dangerous, and only used as a last resort. It is considered poison and should never be given to a cat if fresh. It must be sun dried for a period of time. Chickweed Can be used in place of catmint, much like hawkweed. Consume to cure severe coughs. Daylily Consume to ease coughs.' Basil leaves C''onsumed to reduce mucus'' Catmint/Catnip Leaves C''an be consumed to cure yellowcough and greencough.'' Eucalyptus Leaves B''roken down and added to aid respiratory health. Applied as a thin poultice on neck and chest. '' Elder Leaves Consumed to cure blackcough/redcough. Fennel seeds Consumed to deteriorate congestion/ ease coughs. G'inger root' The root's juices are chewed and consumed to treat asthma/ ease coughs. Black-eyed Susan Consumed to cure coughs. 'SKIN RELATED' everyone hates you Calendula Blossoms Applied as a poultice to inflamed skin to bring down swelling. Coptis Applied to inflamed skin to bring down swelling. Cool water Use cool water to soothe burns. 'RASHES' Aloe Vera The cool gel from the aloe vera plant's leaves is applied to skin problems such as burns, skin related problems. Coptis Applied to inflamed skin to bring down swelling. Basil Leaves Applied to cure lesions. 'SORES' Aloe Vera The cool gel from the aloe vera plant's leaves is applied to skin problems such as burns, skin related problems. Basil Leaves Applied to cure lesions. INFECTIONS Chervil The leaves are applied to infected wounds as a poultice. Cilantro Applied to assorted wounds to keep out infection. Marigold leaves and flowers Horsetail 'EAR INFECTIONS' Black-eyed Susan Applied as a paste or poultice to clear infection SPEED HEALING Aloe vera-The gel is applied to wounds to speed their healing. ''' '''Calendula Blossoms-Applied as a poultice to speed up the healing of wounds. Sore Throats Basil leaves-Mixed with hot water and gargled to to soothe sore throats Coltfoot petals-Crush coltsfoot petals into small pieces and arrange them onto the middle of the paw paw fruit; consume the mixture then gargle warm water Honeycomb- carefully separate honey from honeycomb, then apply around wound, then place a leaf, cobwebs or whatever you use to keep bugs out. QUEEN RELATED KITTING Belladonna Seeds-Consumed to ease cramps and spasms you also use borage leaves to bring the milk, I think. you're a freak, aswell. Birthwort-Consumed by queens to cause kitting contractions. Caution: Use only if a queen's kitting is delayed. If consumed too early, the queen's kit(s) will be born premature or stillborn. Fennel Stalks-Consumed to ease pain in the hips. MILK Caraway-Consumed by queens to increase the quantity of the she-cats milk. Borage Leaves-3 of these leaves are consumed by queens to increase the quality and quantity of their milk. Angelica-Consumed by queens to increase the quantity of their milk. Parsley-lowers milk if fed to a queen HEALTH Borage Leaves-3 of these leaves are consumed daily by pregnant queens for nutrition. KITTEN RELATED 'Kitten cough' Basil Leaves Chewed to treat kittencough. Coltsfoot Leaves Consumed in small amounts to treat minor cases of kittencough. EMOTION RELATED ''' '''Apple Blossoms Consumed to ease depression. Aspen Tree Bark Consumed to relieve stress/soothe anxiety. Caraway Consumed to soothe the recipient. Goatweed Consumed to ease grief and anxiety Grandweed Calms anxiety, frayed nerves, and shock. 'POISON RELATED' Expel poison Aloe Vera-The skin from the leaves is used to extract poison. Made into a paste Yarrow-fed to a cat to make them vomit and therefore expel the poison Softbriar-will help if adder bites are present 'ACHES AND PAINS ' 'Stomachache' Basil Leaves Consumed to soothe stomach aches. Blueberries Consumed to ease stomach aches Calendula Blossoms Consumed to ease stomach aches.' Chervil The roots are consumed to ease stomach aches HEADACHES Basil Leaves-2-3 of these leaves are mixed with large quantities of water and consumed to soothe headaches. Feverfew-Consumed to ease headaches. MUSCLE ACHES Arnica Blossoms-Applied as an ointment for sore muscles. Comfrey Root-Woven into the patient's nest to ease sore muscles. Huckleberry- Relieves muscle pain. Ringworm Basil Leaves-Applied to clear ringworm. Broken Bones '-Applied to speed healing' Comfrey Root-Applied to broken bones to speed their healing. '.- Used to Bind ' Cobweb/Spider Web-Wrapped around broken/dislocated bones or sprains to splint them. Use with bindweed or rush. Increase blood circulation Blessed thistle-Consume blessed thistle; keep hydrated Indigestion Anise Seeds-Consumed to ease indigestion. (Dried) Boneset-Consumed to ease indigestion. Caution: If boneset is consumed in large amounts, it can cause nausea, vomiting, and diarrhea. Never consume fresh boneset, as it is toxic and considered poisonous. Sun-dry boneset thoroughly before consumption. Boneset is usually used as a last-resort herb because you must be very, very careful when using it. Buttonbush-Consumed to ease indigestion. Chicory-Consumed to ease indigestion. Fennel seeds-Consumed to ease indigestion. Hawthorne Berries- Heart burns, indigestion. Constipation (Dried) Boneset-Consumed to ease constipation. Rat bites Buroot can be chewed into a poultice and place on the bite The bitten cat can roll around in wild garlic to deplete the bites of infection Hunger pains Burnet Leaves-Consumed to ease hunger pangs. Note: Burnet is a traditional traveling herb. Belladonna Seeds-Consumed to ease cramps and spasms. ' ' Loss of appetite Chicory-Consumed to build up the recipient's appetite Sorrel-gives a cat appetite Give strength Burnet Leaves-Consumed to give strength. Note: Burnet is a traditional traveling herb Chicory-Consumed to energize the recipient. Chives-Consumed to build up physical strength. Lotus- Keeps you awake! Ease sleep or induce unconsciousness Bramble Twigs-Consumed to induce unconsciousness in the recipient. Thinned with water or thickened with honey depending on how long and how deeply the patient needs to be asleep. To put into an unconscious state - Consume poppy seeds and warm water For a deep sleep- Consume saffron Eyes Celandine-The juice from the leaves is trickled into weak eyes to strengthen them. eyebright-Consumed to soothe watery eyes. Bilberries-Applied around the eye as a paste to improve eyesight Rosemary blooms -Chew broken rosemary blooms into a poultice and place it under and/or around the eye to ease pains/infections Heart Chamomile Petals-Consumed to strengthen the heart. D'ill-Consumed to soothe heartburn.' Mind Chamomile Petals-Consumed to soothe the mind. Eucalyptus Leaves-Consumed to calm the mind.-Applied as a poultice on chest and neck along with mint or ginger. 'Puncture wounds' Basil leaves-Applied to clear ringworm. ' ' Stall bleeding Cobweb/Spider Web-Pressed onto wounds to help stall, stop, or clot bleeding. Applied to wounds as a bandage. Chives-Applied to stall bleeding. Goosegrass- Stops bleeding. Gumweed- Seals wounds and heals them. Prevent infection Daylily-Applied to infections. 'Antibiotic' Bee Balm Leaves-Consumed as an antibiotic for severe diseases. Wild garlic-A patch of wild garlic can be eaten to prevent infection. It can also be applied. Cracked pads Cob Nuts/Hazelnuts-Made into ointments and applied to cracked pads. Coltsfoot Leaves-Applied as a poultice to cracked pads. Wrenched claws Comfrey Root-Applied to wrenched claws Smoke inhalation Coltsfoot Leaves-Consumed to ease breathing. Energizer Chicory-Consumed to energize the recipient. Snake bites Stingnettle: eat to confront and expel poison. Softbriar: Same thing as above. Bee stings Blackberry Leaves-Applied to bee/wasp stings to reduce inflammation. Dandelion leaves-Applied to bee stings to reduce pain and swelling. ' 'Ring worm Basil leaves-Applied to clear ringworm.'''I hope you enjoy! This is a waste of time. I hope you all know i hate you. e e e e ee e ee e e e ee e e e e ee ee e e e e e e e e e e e e e eee ee e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e e ee e ee e e e e e e e e'